Fundamental Fallacies
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: It's always the mistakes that we pay the most mind to, but really, those are the things that help us through the most, aren't they? Shizaya/AU-ish/Oneshot/[T]/Yaoi/Mild Language/Established Relationship/


**More Shizaya, just because 'why not?'. I'm now on a glorious two-day break known as a weekend, so here you go.**** I need to write more, otherwise, I will suffer from pure boredom and withdrawals from lack of imaginative discharge. Either that, or implode due to excessive release of unorthodox ideas. It's happened before; a few months ago, I hadn't been able to write for a matter of weeks and I asked one of my teachers 'What would happen if you put a baby in a microwave: would it melt or explode?'.  
**

**In all seriousness though, what would happen? If you put a baby inside of a microwave, would it melt or explode? Leave a review to the story, and tell me what you think of not only the writing, but the odd and morbid ideas that go on in the corrupt mind of a sociopath; me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

For exactly four years, eight months, two weeks, and six days, twenty four year old Shizuo Heiwajima and twenty three year old Izaya Orihara had been in a romantic relationship.

It all started when their beloved friends Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturlson introduced them to each other in high school. At first, they had disliked each other, but soon grew to enjoy each others' company. One thing led to another, until they were college roommates, and eventually partners rooming with each other in the bustling city of Ikebukuro. Many things had happened to them, to the point where they were basically inseparable, and that was a good thing. However, they didn't know that something even more important could happen to them, and what that could end up leading to, either.

* * *

Rinsing his mouth with bubbling, cobalt mouthwash, Shizuo Heiwajima placed his toothbrush back into a cup on the side of the sink of his shared apartment and spit out the colored, minty water. Tightening the towel around his waist sloppily and shaking water off of a head of fake-blond hair, he stepped out of the bathroom, foggy tendrils of mist from the shower snaking out around him. He stepped out of the restroom, shivering slightly at the cold air from the room around him and ambling idly into the master bedroom. Though him and his boyfriend- Izaya- had bought and shared an apartment, it was a very large and luxurious estate, seeing as the high-maintenance information broker refused to settle for anything less. That was fine with Shizuo though, it was awfully better than his old craphole of an apartment.

"Shizu-chan," The bodyguard heard a whine from atop the bed, "You're tracking water all over the carpet. Stop it."

Sitting on the large bed was a lithe, pale, black-haired man with piercing reddish-brown eyes, also known as Izaya Orihara. Clad in a light grey pullover and black shorts with white socks, the information broker was sprawled out on the piece of furniture, staring at the ceiling fan disinterestedly. He held a small, opened flip-phone in his right hand, his glance absently flickering to the screen every few seconds.

"Tch," Shizuo started, "You're getting water on the bed, so don't be yellin' at me, louse."

"That was so mean Shizu-chan," Izaya mock-gasped, ignoring the fake-blond's sarcastic eye-roll in front of him as well as the fact that his hair was also wet from bathing, "You have greatly offended me; I'm not sure if I can live knowing that you hate me now."

"Stop talking." Shizuo growled, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips all the while.

"No," Izaya crossed his arms, "You're a meanie, and as punishment, no sex for a whole _week_."

"Yeah right."

"_Two_ weeks."

"You wouldn't dare." A twinge of uncertainty and fear etched itself in the fake-blond's tone.

"_Three weeks_." The raven challenged.

"Okay, okay," Shizuo surrendered, "Ya' know, that's unfair."

"No it isn't," Izaya grinned triumphantly, "I am a strong, independent woman who can make their own choices." He paused, "I mean man."

"Shut-up, flea."

"Make me." The raven smirked, challenging his taller boyfriend, as he seemed to do everyday.

"Maybe I will." Shizuo grunted, stepping towards the smaller man and kissing him briefly before stopping to hear the surprising sound of a wet towel sliding off his waist and hitting the ground.

Grinning maniacally, Izaya just sat and stared, not offering to exert any effort in assisting his lover. Not that it was expected, and if he did display anything of the sort, the ex-bartender would most likely question his health, or presume that he was in some dire need of medicinal attention immediately. The raven cast the cellphone aside onto a bedside table indolently.

"Oi, quit staring," Shizuo grunted, not even bothering to pick up the towel before blinking and smirking, "Like what you see, _I-za-ya-kun_?" He purred, flirtatiously.

"Ah," Izaya smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head as if to act innocent, bringing a thin finger to his chin in thought, "Can't say that I don't, though, you protozoan."

Towering over the brunet, the taller man pushed him down onto the bed, capturing his lips with his own hastily. Ignoring the fact that his towel was still lying on the floor in a heap, Shizuo lay himself against the small information broker dominantly, not waiting to remove and discard the sweatshirt and the t-shirt on his partner. They knew where this was going, and it was nothing new, but it always seemed special every single time. Neither knew why, but it didn't bother them in the least bit.

"Oh," Izaya panted between breaths, "Our parents- mnph!- and siblings are- aghhhhh...- coming over f-for dinner- mnnnnnnnnng...- tomorrow night, so- hah!- yeah,- god, aghh..." He trailed off uselessly, moaning involuntarily as Shizuo left a string of kisses from the corner of his lips to his jawline, to his neck and waist all the way to his naval.

"Oh?" He questioned, "Then we need to get this done while we can, huh?"

"G-get what- haaaahh...- done?" The raven mumbled.

"You." Shizuo smirked, biting harshly on Izaya's hip with a grin.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," Izaya opened the door of the apartment, gesturing for his expected guests to enter, "Dinner is already done, please, sit down."

Ushering the two parents of Shizuo as well as his own, not to mention Mairu, Kururi, and Kasuka into his kitchen, he guided them all to sit down at the table where Shizuo was leaning nonchalantly against one of the chairs. They all greeted each other, but it was basically just regular family conversation.

The meal passed rather quickly, and offering to retrieve some wine from the kitchen, the couple excused themselves and exited the dining room.

"This is going well, wouldn't you say, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, collecting hanging wine glasses from a cupboard quickly, placing them on the counter for his boyfriend to fill.

It was true that at first, their relationship was at a rough and uncertain start. Neither of their parents enjoyed the fact that their sons were homosexual, but came to have the fact grow on them until it didn't exactly bother them too much anymore. All in all, it didn't look like there were any apparent problems happening withe the two lovers.

"Yeah... Izaya, I have to say somethin' real fast." Shizuo sighed, pouring deep crimson liquid into the glasses and staring Izaya dead in the eyes.

_Oh god,_ Izaya thought worriedly, _Is he cheating? Is he breaking up with me? What's happening?_

"We've been dating for a while now, and I just wanted to ask you something." The fake-blond kneeling steadily in front of the raven, grasping one of his hands and looking up towards him, kissing the opposite side of his palm romantically.

"Ever since I've seen you, even thought it didn't seem like it, I loved you. I always have, and 'ya know, I think I always will. You're just... beautiful, and I couldn't ever imagine living without you. That would honestly suck ass.

"Anyways, I know that I'm not the perfect guy, but I'm willing to be whatever you think is good enough for you. I love you, and I think that you deserve everything, and I won't stop until you get it, so Izaya Orihara..."

He pulled out a scarlet, velvet box and opened it slowly, revealing a glittering silver band with several intricate designs of ruby and diamond engraved within it.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears welling up in his eyes, the raven smiled, suppressing a squeak and bounced up and down nodding.

"Yes," He cried, "Yes, yes, _yes_ of course!" Screaming with joy, he tackled the taller man, laughing and crying all at the same time. Izaya really hadn't expected this, and he didn't think that anyone could have, but it was amazing. Obviously, marriage was a huge step, but it was one that they were both willing to take, as long as it was with one another.

"_FREEZE YOU SON OF A BITCH AND GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY CHILD_."

Storming into the kitchen, Izaya's father sprinted towards a very confused Shizuo, not sparing a single moment to do something else that was unexpected.

He tased Shizuo Heiwajima in the leg.

Frowning disapprovingly as he shut off the electric taser, he stood and watched as the bodyguard- now passed out and incapacitated- lay on the kitchen floor groaning in pain. Eyes wide with shock, Izaya frantically got down and tried to shake him back to consciousness to no avail.

"Dad!?" He screamed, "What the hell? Why did you just _tase_ my _fiance!?_"

Blinking with puzzlement, the older Orihara processed what his son just said.

"Fiance?" He asked, eyes widening, "But you screamed; it sounded like he was hurting you."

"Well he wasn't," Izaya shouted, "And now he's just been electrocuted, so get out of my house!"

All of the relatives rushed awkwardly out the door as Izaya dragged Shizuo back to the bedroom, noting that he was heavier than he thought he was initially. Flopping his limp body onto the bed, Izaya layed himself down next to the fake-blond, sighing exasperatedly. Brushing the bangs out of Shizuo's eyes gently, he inhaled as the larger man began to stir.

"Why the fuck did your father just tase me?" He asked warily, eyes still closed.

"I'm still wondering why he brought a taser with him in the first place, Shizu-chan."

Laughing slightly, the two stared at the ceiling together, not bothering to attempt deciphering previous events. Bringing themselves back to the event leading to the tasing of Shizuo, they smiled, turning towards each other almost in complete synch. Pulling the sparkling piece of jewelry from his pocket, the taller man slipped the ring onto his lover's ring finger, it fitting flawlessly on his petite fingers.

"It's so pretty." Izaya mumbled, snuggling into the nape of Shizuo's neck.

"I think it looks great on you," Shizuo smiled, kissing the raven on the head, "Izaya Heiwajima."

A moment of silence, nothing but two content smiles from the couple.

"Just make sure your dad doesn't bring that thing to the wedding, 'kay?" Shizuo sighed.

There was a short moment of tired chuckles for a while at the thought of Izaya's relatives with tasers at the wedding ceremony. This was a time that they were obviously going to remember, though it wasn't exactly a good thing for Shizuo, personally.

Somehow, that is what the world is built off of; mistakes.

We can't get everything right, so why not try to get it right by building off what we did wrong. Those mistakes are important, necessary even. They were something that we couldn't succeed without, whether it be a misunderstanding or a misconception, it was something that was mandatory.

After all, the fundamental fallacies in our lives make life worth living don't they?


End file.
